A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to any type of bar or pull other hardware that is mounted to one side of a door or surface and which has hardware that attaches it by clamping to the opposite side of the door, panel, or surface. In particular, the invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system of mounting such a device and finishing the mounting structure on the opposite side of the bar or pull.
B. Prior Art
As can be appreciated, in some instances hardware for doors, walls, or panels is attached by a clamping combination. For example, please refer to FIG. 1 (attached). This arc shaped towel bar 10 has opposite ends 12 and 14. Ends 12 and 14 are flat and have a tapped bore 16 adapted to receive the end of a threaded screw. Towel bar 10 is meant to fit against a surface such as, for example, a glass panel or door (e.g., a shower panel or shower door). To fix towel bar 10 to such a panel, two holes are drilled in the glass panel. On the opposite side of the glass panel a bolt or screw would be positioned in the washer, directed through the hole in the glass, and then threaded into the threaded aperture 16 for both ends 12 and 14 of the towel bar 10. By screwing the screws into apertures 16, towel bar 10 would thus be clamped to the glass panel or door.
As can be further appreciated, the head of the screws on the side of the glass panel opposite towel bar 10 would be visible once the bar is installed. In situations where that side of the panel or door is visible, this detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the combination.